A dragon slayers' property
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: He wasn't the sharing type especially when it was about his mate. But, he had to show her first that she was his, and his alone.


**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

She was smiling, laughing her heart out with her friends that surrounded her. Her smile would make anyone smile, anyone would like in an instant. She was an ex-heiress, but still a princess at heart. She was brought up to be a princess. A princess that anyone would want to capture, take her for their own reasons. She was beautiful, gorgeous in her own way. Sparked brightly more than the stars themselves. She'd always think she was weak, but she didn't know many respected her, envied her even. The way she would fight side by side with her spirits, which she solely considers as friends and not tools. She's always targeted by different bad guys for being unique in her own way, but one thing she didn't know was that whatever happens, be it a heartbreak from a recent jerk-of-a-boyfriend she found. Her best friend would always be there for her, looking out for her well being.

The girl was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Fairy Tail's one and only precious celestial mage, who some looked at as a little sister. Wendy and Romeo would take her as their older sister, out of respect and admiration. Juvia won't admit it out loud, but when she says 'love-rival', she'd always think of her as her sister, an irreplaceable sister who'd she found love with. Gray well, he'd always think she was cute, he'd always make fun of her time to time but he always found a loving sister in her. Erza always thought she was good at everything, but always thought she lacked the forgiveness Lucy possessed. Even though she was humiliated by Flare during the games, she had forgiven her and she respected Lucy another fold because of that. Gajeel may be gruff and all piercings and gloom on the inside, but over time the admiration for the little bookworm, with missions with her here and there, well he softened up. Sure he had roughed up the heiress during the Phantom Lord incident and felt bad about it, but the girl accepted him none the less; thus he found a little girl in the blonde, a little sister much like a bunny easily captured yet mischievous at the same time. We could go and talk about the people that admired the blonde, but that's not what I came here for.

All we came here for is the pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel. The guy that had brought this amazing girl to the guild, the one that saved her from the fake 'Salamander'. He who had always partnered with his blue-furred feline friend, Happy sought for her to be part of a team with him. He who'd consider her a precious nakama, his best friend, well besides Happy that is. She was the girl he had chosen as his mate. And he'd be damn if he gave her to anyone else. Calling her his partner was always one of the best things he'd hear, but he was sure she didn't see him the partner he had in mind. Partner for Natsu meant lifetime partner, or in short his wife. But with Lucy? He'd assume she thought of him as a best friend, a nakama, and maybe a little bit of the brotherly love he'd have shown to Lisanna these past few years. And being those things we're fine, but he wanted to be so much more. His mate.

_How long do I have to wait?_ He asked himself as he continued to watch his mate. Who happened to be agreeing something with the girls around her. His super hearing picked up the words 'club' 'boys' and 'tight dress'. An animalistic snarl erupted from him. There's no way he'd let Lucy go clubbing, humping with other guys other than him. He won't allow any man to see her in a revealing tight dress he saw her in many times. And there's no way he'd let her hook up with some bastard who he'd assume was going to _take_ what was his.

"Hey Lucy! I wanna show you something!" Natsu called as he walked towards the girls. The girl called whispered something to his childhood friend, Lisanna, before she happily sauntered over to him, a smile on her pretty face. "What is it Natsu?" She asked her head tilting to the side in a curious manner. Grinning like he usually does, he got hold of her wrist pulling her out of the guild. The blonde didn't question were they were going, very much used to him dragging her anywhere he felt like. But somehow she had a feeling in her gut that something was about to happen, and it was bad too.

"Natsu? Where are you taking me?" She asked, looking around the trees that surrounded them. They weren't familiar to her, it wasn't the trees she was used to see whenever he'd pull her to fish with him or even go to his house. Not answering her made her nerves kick in, "N-Natsu? Come on this isn't funny anymore. I need to go back, I still have to prepare. Me and the girls are going somewhere later" She said, pulling on her wrist from his grasps, but every time she pulled his grip tightened.

"Nats-" "You're not going anywhere Luce" He said, his voice dark, low, husky, almost like there's something sinister in it. "What are you talking about? I need to go, now!" She shouted, pulling hard against his hold. But she froze when she heard him chuckle darkly, his eyes watched her like a prey. "Tell me Luce, where are you girls going?" He mused, pulling her hard against his chest a hand to her cheek, cupping it also keeping her eyes locked with his.

"I…uhmm… nowhere" she whispered, looking away from his heated stare. However Natsu didn't like it one bit. One she wasn't looking at him, two she was lying to him. Tsking he pulled her in a hug, first she was stiff but soon relaxed, making him smirk. "You've been a very naughty girl Luce, why would you lie to me?" He asked, his face tucking against her neck, her scent smacking him full force and he loved it.

"I-I'm n-not…" she whispered, hugging him. A defense mechanism she'd always show whenever she was sorry for lying. He knew it very well, and he'd have fun with it too. "Luce we've been best friends far too long you know that? I think it's time to go to the next level" he said, backing her against a tree.

"What was that?" She asked completely confused. On the other hand Natsu placed a kiss on her neck right where her pulse was, which throbbed in fear. He could smell the fear that started emitting from her. "You're mine Lucy, no one else. Mine." He whispered, before she blacked out.

* * *

"Happy!" Natsu called entering the guild. His perky feline friend soon flied over to him "What is it Natsu?" he asked.

"Do you mind staying with Wendy tonight? I kind of had a fight with Luce and I don't want you getting involved in it" He said, patting the worried cat, but soon Happy smiled at him. "Aye sir!" was all he said as he flied away, Natsu guessing towards Charle.

"Natsu!" Another voice called him. Turning around he saw Lisanna, with Mira and the rest of the girls with Lucy earlier, he grimaced. "Have you seen Lucy? We're ready to head out" His childhood friend said smiling at him.

"Ahh… Lucy said she wasn't feeling well. Maybe next time?" He retorted giving them his signature toothy grin. Lisanna pouted not happy that Lucy couldn't come; they were all hyped up discussing about it earlier too. "Is she okay?" Came Lisanna's worried question.

"'Course she is! I'll take care of her!" He said reassuring her, and the rest of the girls. The pout never left her face, but nodded in understanding. "Okay, see you Natsu!" She hollered, heading out with the rest of the girls. _I wonder what happened to Lucy._ Was the only thing Lisanna thought, not seeing the victorious grin Natsu had. Oh they should have known.

* * *

"Oh? You're already up?" Natsu asked nonchalantly as he entered his humble abode. Lucy glared daggers at him, which he didn't bother with. Placing a bag on the sofa, before watching the girl with him, his eyes wandering up and down her figure. Sensing the stare, Lucy immediately pulled the shirt she wore down, unconsciously biting her lower lip, fear etched into her eyes as she stared back at her so called best friend.

"Look Natsu, I'll forgive you. So can you please let me go?" She pleaded, tears threatening to escape her eyes. He smirked walking towards her, in reflex she took steps back. They did that until her back was against the wall, with Natsu right against her effectively trapping her against him and the wall. "I will, but…" he trailed off, holding her right hand where her guild mark was, bringing it up to his lips as he placed a kiss on it. "Have you accepted yet?" He asked, looking once again in her eyes.

The girl sighed, her breath hitched in fear once more. "Natsu I love you like a best friend should, a brother too. But, I don't love you like _that_" she whispered, making a move to pull her hand away. Only for Natsu to hold onto it tight, his eyes shadowed by his hair, Lucy's heart thumped faster. _No! Not again!_ Pushing him away with all her might she made a dash for the door, but tackled against the cold hard floor. Natsu straddling her, both her hands held by his hand the other harshly tugging the shirt he had placed on her earlier. A feral smirk on his lips, his eyes stared down out her in lust.

"We'll just have to change that don't we?" He asked mockingly, descending his lips against hers. A cry came from the girls' lips, never heard by anyone. Grunts, moans were heard in the house no one knew about.

He was a Dragon Slayer that made sure his mate understood who she belonged to, and he'll keep doing it until she finally changes her mind. His possession was his alone.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I always wondered what Lucy thinks if Natsu showed his dark side (Dragon slayer side) and she'd have a hard time accepting him more than a best friend. Well whatever at least I've made it as how I imagined it. Not so sure if you guys like it though.

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Please Support my other story _'His Obsession' & 'Bishies Oujisama'_**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
